


One Day

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Inspired by She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.





	

Picking up the pieces, that was what I did.

I didn't mind though. My shoulder would always be hers to cry on when needed. It didn't matter when or where – I'd always be there for her. I hated seeing her upset – and it made me angry that she'd been feeling so much of it lately. She was a great girl, and I just couldn't understand why everyone had suddenly decided to use and abuse her.

I'd held her while she cried for three hours last night. Whether it was over Duncan's betrayal or Alejandro's rejection, I'm still not sure. But I'd been there for her. And I always would be.

Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you were in love?

A single red rose in my hand, I sprinted through the rain to the front door of her house. I hid the rose behind my back and raised my hand to knock on her door when it swung open, revealing Courtney with her hair loose and wavy, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a black halter top. For a moment, her beauty left me speechless.

"Oh hey Trent!" Her voice knocked me out of my trance as she opened her umbrella and stepped outside into the rain.

"Uh. . . hi Courtney." This was my chance. All I had to do was give her the rose and ask her if she wanted to go out. To dinner, to a movie, for coffee – I didn't care, as long as it was with her. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked.

"I've got a date with Justin." She said, stepping around me. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm already running late. Bye!"

"But-" I began, holding the rose out to her, but she was already hurrying towards her car. My hand dropped to my side, the rose falling from my fingers. She couldn't hear me, but I said it anyway. "I love you."

With a disappointed sigh, I walked down the steps and walked back to my car. When she came home tonight, she'd find a lone rose on her step, soaked and forgotten.

But if things went wrong with Justin, I'd still be there for her. I always would be. Like a fool, I'd be there.

And maybe, one day, I'd get my chance to make her feel beautiful.


End file.
